edwards whorey escapades
by Tiggz11
Summary: Ok if you are looking for a sweet light story you are in the wrong place. This story is about Edward's adventures with all the women he encounters and all the children and mayhem he creates along the way.
1. Chapter 1

chapytr 1

14th February 2013

Watching her sleep I could see her delicate features and how much she had changed. I felt selfish. I had caused this just because of my needs. She didn't deserve this but despite looking delicate she seemed to suck up the pain.

She must have sensed I was watching her because she turned round stirring then finally opened her eyes and her first instinct was looking down. "Oh Edward, I am huge." She said pulling the covers off her. Her stomach swollen and her clothes stretched across her. I could see her bones poking through her arms and the patterns of her ribs going to her shirt. I tried to hide my surprise. As I answered her. "That is a drastic increase in size." I said. She just looked down at her stomach. She shifted and flinched as Connor must have kicked her again but this time there was no snapping sound I was relieved and she must have been too. "Edward I think he has been weight lifting." She smiled but I could see the worry in her face. "I think he was taking lessons off Emmett." I said. For a minute her face settled and she smiled but then I saw the horror and her stomach somehow expanding as her buttons tightened and she held on to the sofa. "Do something Edward." She clung to the sofa her eyes pleading with me. I was confused. How could she physically get bigger in front of my eyes?

Her buttons burst from her shirt as she continued to get bigger. I knew I would have to get him out of her soon. "Edward please do something." Her voice nothing more than a whisper. "Tanya I don't know what to do I haven't seen this before." I said. She frowned at me. "So you will leave me like this to burst?" I sighed there was no winning. "I am not going anywhere I just haven't seen this before." The next few moments are stayed buried in my memory and still bring a chill every time I think of it. One minute Tanya was shouting at me then she let a blood curdling scream out as her body seemed to be ripping she then burst open and I reached in to get Connor who was crying. Tanya was unconscious on the chair. Her expression panicked and I had to move fast to stitch her up. I put Connor down in a blanket I had and started working on fixing up Tanya. I had seen Carlisle do this a million times so I wasn't nervous even though my hands were sweating and when I was done I watched Tanya still unconscious. Connor now in my arms crying. "We can't lose you Tanya." I said. I rocked Connor till he fell asleep again he must has sensed the worry in the air as his mom lay on the sofa. "If not for me at least for Connor." I said taken her hand. Seconds later I heard very light breathing and looked to her face for any signs. She opened her eyes. "What happened?" she asked. She flinched in pain. "Connor happened love." She looked around for him and spotted the basket in the room bundled with Connor and smiled. "I am still hurting." She said. I nodded not really surprised. "Well you did sort of explode." I said. She looked scared but then I said. "Do you want to hold him?" She nodded and I picked Connor up and gently passed him to her. She held him against her and I watched her whole face lit up. "How could you break me when you're so little?" She said. Connor just lifted his arm to her. "I guess he is just strong." I answered for her.

21st February 2013

It had been a while since we had been happy. I didn't want a divorce but we couldn't just argue as much as we were. It started one night the kids were in bed and I had a glass of wine Jasper was there and I put my arms round him. He stiffened immediately and I tried to get him to have some fun. He was so against it I felt rejected and upset. Since then i don't get cuddles in bed we sleep opposite ways and right now I was thinking about this staring out the window at the moon and on my fifth bottle of wine. I didn't hear anyone come in as I let the tears of my failed marriage fall.

The lights suddenly came on and I turned to see Edward just standing in his boxers. "Hello Edward." I said as casually as I could. He walked over to me. "Alice are you okay?" He asked. I was too ashamed to say anything so instead I showed him the rejection the first night it started and how tense it was around him. Edward was good for something I didn't have to say a word and he knew what had happened. "What do I do?" I asked looking up while my hands clenched the unopened bottle of wine. He came closer and wrenched the bottle from my hands. "First of all I think you have had enough wine and second of all I think you need a hug." I had a small idea but I couldn't could I? I mean my brother. But he was there and he offered me a hug so I took it and crawled onto his lap. "W...What are you doing?" he asked. I think he heard my inappropriate thoughts. "You said I can have a hug?" I looked up trying to look innocent I am not sure if it worked or not. "Of course." He put his cold arms round me and I felt happy for the first time in ages. "I hate seeing you like this." He said. "It isn't really your problem you can't do anything to help." I said. Slightly annoyed I mean I don't want pity. "He is a douche." He said. I nodded and looked up. "There is only so many times you can hint at something I mean am I hideous? Everything changed after the babies came." I spilled out everything to Edward and he just sat and listened. "I suppose this is inappropriate." I said trying to climb off his lap. "I was only hugging you Alice." He said. I started crying again letting it all build up and wondering why the hell I got married in the first place. I should have seen this coming but weirdly I didn't. But Edward had his hands on my shoulders. "There is nothing wrong with you Alice, Jasper cannot see it but I sure can." I looked up at him. "Excuse me?" I asked. Did I hear right? "You are beautiful." He said. I sighed. I wasn't going to ruin his marriage I saw how happy he was with Tanya and that was great and they even had a child I wouldn't come between that. "Edward why are you undressed?" I asked trying to change the subject completely and only now remembering he only had one piece of fabric on. "I am on clothes strike." He announced. Like it was so normal but he did have a hot body I mean he was my brother but not by blood so it wasn't as if it was completely wrong.

"You know you don't have to keep your clothes on." He said through the silence. I smiled. "You can take them off if you want to." I said. Who the hell cares if I am married? I stood up and he towered over me removing my clothes. "Much better." He said. I crawled back onto his lap enjoying the contact and his hands very lightly touching my back. I cheekily and very slowly pulled his boxers down his legs and off he didn't move he didn't pull away he just let me get him completely naked. His hands moved to my legs and thighs. I looked up at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. He obviously knew what I meant as he looked back at me his eyes soft. "The question is are you?" he asked. I didn't even hesitate I knew this was right well for now anyway. "I didn't realise you are sexy." I said. It was inappropriate but what the hell we were already undressed. "I didn't realise how beautiful you are." He answered. "I need this." I whispered feeling ashamed what I would do. I knew the guilt would come in soon enough and the regret and hurt. I felt his cold breath on my ear and he whispered lightly. "If this is what you need I can help you out." I closed my eyes feeling the need to pull away and stop this but I couldn't nothing was stopping me but it really had been a while and I felt desperate. "You can do anything you want to me." I said suddenly and well that is what happened. I basically fucked my brother simple as that.

"You aren't going to tell Jasper are you?" I asked when we had finished. I was just casually lying on Edward still undressed and not guilty just yet. "I won't tell anybody." He reassured me. He started again and well I just couldn't resist and spent the whole night with my brother naked and well you know.

22nd February 2013

I had almost spent the whole night spilling out everything to Alice about myself and helping her like a brother would. Alice is damn hot and who wouldn't take the chance to be with her for the night. I had to pretend to care first and that was well boring but I got her naked and she seemed happy enough. I was a whorebag naturist and that made me happy I had converted Alice into a naturist in just one night I just got to perve on her body and that suited me fine.

Alice was on my chest on the sofa she smelt of wine and both of our hair must have been messy. It was very obvious what we had done by the thick smell in the room and something had come to my attention. "I think we have an eavesdropper." I whispered to Alice. Alice bit her lip looking round and tried to cover up with a cushion. "Really?" "Seems Jasper is very interested in our current conversation." She smiled and climbed on me again. She seemed relaxed which was good. If only she could hear what I could I would happily share it with her. I didn't see him poke his head round but he seemed to know how we were laying and I only assumed he was right behind the door listening.

Edward what the fuck are you doing with my wife naked in the room? Why are you slagging me off I have done nothing to you. Just wait till your WIFE knows.

"He doesn't appreciate my name calling and the current position we are in." I said. He was threatening to tell my wife but see what i care I am helping out my sister and it is his entire fault in the first place. Alice moved so her legs were either side of me. "I actually like this position." She said smiling. "It is definitely comfortable." I smirked at her. She was trying to wind Jasper up and I could hear from his thoughts it was working. I didn't want to tell Alice he was angry she seemed in a bubble happy for once in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

23rd february 2013

I am very aware that eavesdropping on other people is wrong but I actually couldnt believe

what I had heard. My wife well ex wife now sleeping with my brother our brother.

I had done nothing to her she had made up so much crap. We haven't had any problems at all. She

waw so needy and clingy I couldnt deal with it anymore she wants

constant reassurance and cries when she doesn;t get it that is why I escape to get away and breathe.

but right now I heard them i could feel whatever it was between them and all her stupid sorrows and sadness.

Edward knew I would hear I purposely started calling him names and that seemed to amuse him.

"You won't tell Jasper will you?" She asked. He promised he wouldnt so he would keep her

dirty secret ad carry on with me like nothing had happened.

I went upstairs to my room packing up all my things and going into our child's bedroom getting all of

her things. She shouldnt have to see this and Alice didn't deserve her.

The next day Alice and our oldest daughter lilly were in the kitchen talking. Alice wasn;t dressed but they were whispering before I came in.

As soon as I came in they were quiet. I only came down to get food before I left. "Hi dad." Lilly said.

Alice didnt say anything. The air was tense and uncomfortable and I liked it because it was making her unsettled.

"Jasper?" I didn;t answer. "Please Jasper your so cold to me."

"You slept with Edward." I said. She flinched.

"Because you never come near me you upset me all of the time. Thios is all your fault."

I walked out of the room grabbing Ava. She folowed me puting a robe on.

"Jasper please don't."

"I am leaving with Ava I'm going to new york. I don't want you anymore

but I hope we can still be friends." I said. I didn't want to be friends that was for ava more

than anything.

Ava came running out. Alice hugged her and I helped her into the car.

"Can I come?" A voice came out of the house it was Bella.

"Of course." Alice was watching me and Bella get into the car and I drove off leaving her upset,

24th February

After all the crap with Edward just leaving me and causing all this I deserved

some happiness. Alice's face was a picture when i was getting in the car it was

just the best feeling ever and maybe this could lead to something. Jasper's jaw

was clenched he was angry and the whole journey with his daughter in the car

was silent.

25th february

it was time for some fun and spend time with the girls. Alice was round the house moping and crying literally all day

she had gone on a rampage around the mall and was attacking people I had to drag her back with tanya

and she hit at me crying tanya got annoyed and we argued. So now it was slightly uncomofrtable and awkward

but Tanya had been drinking she had come home later drunk. I was hanging round with alice in the tree house

drinking also and tanyas found us eventually. Everything seemed good I mean we all chated we kissed and damn tanya and alice

were sexy when they kissed I was lucky beyond my wildest dream. "Now you have to kiss a man." Tnaya slurred Alice giggled.

"Okay." I said. I mean i was down for anything I wasn't shy so they literall;y ran off to find me someone to kiss. They came back with a human he smelt good

and I kissed him like I was dared and they literally pissed themselves over it.

We spent the rest of the day eating the human I mean I couldn't let anyone else know what was happening

and he tasted good.

26th february

this trip wasn't exactly what I wanted it to be I mean Jasper spent most of the time just moping around. I had tried being friendly saying I would

be there for him but it didn't work. He wanted Alice. "Jasper why don't you try talking to her?" I said for the millionth time.

"She has edward now." He pretty much spat out at me. He was being nasty but then he looked up. "Sorry bella." I walked up to him

he cupped my face kissing me and I kissed him. I knew I was just a rebound but I didn't care edward had ruined

everyones life. All of them actually I mean tanya ruined our marriage alice and edward ruined jasper and Alices

Jasper then asked me to arrange for Ava to go back to Alkice and maybe he could talk to her so I did and it was all set for tomrrow

27th february

I was nervous seeing jasper again. Tanya and edward both offered to come but I needed to do this and plus ava was mine too

he wasn't takimng her away from me. So we met in a half abandoned house Bella was there first with Ava I took ava from her and then she left and Jasper came in.

He looked terrible I was trying not to crumble in front of him but it was hard I was already shaking.

"Alice I want to talk."

"I am not sorry for what I did you neglected me why couldn't you have just loved me why were you so cold?"

"I wasn't cold you slept with edward." I sighed he didn't get it. "You fucked bella." I said back.

"Because you slept with edward." we weren;'t getting anywhwre and i just wanted to leave

"I am pregnant." I said, "It isn't yours by the way its edwards." Ha i had hurt him I could tell.

"I did sleep with bella and she would make a great wife." he was trying to hurt me back playing a game.

"Well your kids hate you all of them hate you even ava hates you they never want to see you again." I said and he left.

28th february

i had cried all night with edward and tanya by my side they were oprobably getting annoyed with me by now.

the next morning i opened up the post that came and my divorce papers came in.

I just stared at them over and over all morning until edward woke up. I showed him the papers. "Edward I don't know what to do."

"get rid of him I say but just do what you want." I signed them getting it out the way and then I left them.

28th february

the divorce papers finally came and we could get rid of that prick and get married. Well maybe one

day I don't know what alice wants its like she wants to be divorced but she cries all night and so i am confused.

if she wants him she should stop bitching it is getting boring now. "Do what you want to." I said as nicely as possible although I was fed up

with it all. I sat with her with the papers she read them over and over and then she ripped them up. I got angry and we had an argument.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

2nd March

i was having fun with jasper i mean maybe edward wasn't my true love after all I mean Jasper hadn't done anything

to make me feel he liked me but I had felt something for him. He was miserable though. Alice had already got the

divorce papers Jasper had signed then already. Now though Ava was set to go back to Alice and Jasper wanted me

to take her. He didn't want to see her and I was sure she didn't want to see him either but I didn't want to be

in the middle and I hoped Edward wouldn't be there with Alice.

I wasn't looking forward to this but I had to be on my own bringing Edward would have made everything worse. I

was now travelling on a plane to New York ready to bring Ava home I didn't want to see Bella or Jasper but Ava

was mine too. I arrived and made my way to the house we planned on meeting. Carlisle had done it up ages ago and

we occasionally came here Now though I sat in the living roomm waiting for Bella. She knocked and came in.

"Hi Alice." She said clearly uncomfortable. "Can I have ava please?" I wanted this over with as soon as possible

they could run off together I didn't care. Then Jasper stepped in. "Alice." I just nodded at them feeling awkward.

"Bella can you give us a minute?" Bella left and we stood awkwardly in silence. "When do you next want Ava?"

"I don't." He replied. I got angry and was ready to punch him. He didn't give any other reason but he wanted to

spend time with bella. "Alice this is all your fault you caused all of this." He yelled at me.

"Actually it is your fault you made me feel like shit you just let me cry your never there." I said. He shook

his head. He never liked confrontations it made me so angry.

3rd March

I was still angry with Alice why did everything have to be an was waiting for me. I fell into her

arms and we kissed. I needed her I needed to feel better so that night we

10th March

We were dyeing our hair for our wedding tomorrow purple especially Edwards. I had extensions in because I was

pregnant but tanya had dyed her hair and so had Edward. I couldn't wait to marrry him and finally be happy. I knew

Jasper would be angry about it all.

11th March

I was walking down the aisle with Tanya We both had wedding dresses on all with purple flowers and edwards tie

was purple. We reached him and we all held Tanya and Edward were married already it was basically me

joining their marriage so they both said vows to me and I was married to them I had two rings and we then went to party.

I got extremely drunk I mean worse than before. I started an argument with both of them saying I hated them. I stormed off before puking.

Alice was laying in my arms. "I am so sad." I hugged her tight. "I know Alice I am sorry about all of this."

"He didn't want to see Ava again." That made me angry I mean I had Connor and Alice was pregnant now I would never

do that to my kids. Alice though was huge like seriously big. "My feet are killing me." She chucked her heels away

and a stumbling Tanya came back. "Take me home." She said. I threw her over my shoulder and headed home. Alice followed.

12th March

Jasper had called me to meet up as much as I didn't want to but we met and sat down to talk. This was the only

time since we had split that we were getting on. Mostly for Ava who wanted to spend time with both of us and

was too young to be in the middle of this.

13th March

We had all stayed their over night not with Jasper and Bella but in the house not faraway. Edward was angry about Bella

"I can't believe the bitch just jumps into bed with the first person she sees." He was so ready to fight Jasper. Tanya

wasn't helping either she was encouraging them. I couldn't really fight anyone but I went with them.

Edward burst through the door attacking Jasper. Jasper and Edward were hitting and punching each other Bella was

trying to help them but Tanya fly kicked her out the way. After they had finished Edward squared up to Bella.

"You are such a tramp I never ever loved you." They stormed out I followed and Bella was crying.

14th March

Tanya had left us alone for a bit and took Connor out while Alice was in pain she had alost fell over in pain luckily I caught her and took

her to bed. She was crying all night. It felt like a long night but by the end of it we had a son. Alice was aslep

and Tanya came in as I was holding the baby she also put Connor in my arms.

16th March

we were back home again. I had gone to the meadow where me and Edward used to go before I was turned. I felt sad that

great moments were now sad. I heard the trees rumble. "Who is there?" I asked. Edward stepped out of the trees.

"Bella." He breathed making me weak again. I had missed him so much and now my anger was gone. I rushed into his arms

and he held me. "I love you Edward." I said. "I love you Bella." I looked around. "Where are Alice and Tanya?"

"I left them for you." He said. I was so happy everything was exactly how I wanted it to be. I managed to strip off edward and climb on him.

Then Alice and Tanya stepped out of the trees, "Get your hands off our man." They said. I looked at edward.

"As if I would leave them for you you are desperate look how pathetic you are. Tanya and Alice took my arms and legs and

dragged me into the trees. I hid my face as they attacked me crying alone in the trees they walked off.

17th March

I was having breakfast when Jasper came in. He didn't see me the other night he didn't know I was there. "morning." He said

I smiled. "do you want to come swimming with me?" He asked. "Yes." I knew Edward would be mad about this but oh well.

I cleared up and we walked outside together. "I know a lovely lake." I said. I led him up hills and through trees until we got to the lake.

It was a warm morning so swimming was ideal. I started getting undressed and Jasper copied until we were naked and jumped in.

we both swam around until we had enough then we stood in the water close together. Our lips getting closer until we kissed.

I felt happy again but I knew edward would see it.

17th March

Alice arrived home unusually happy. I searched through her head and found out why. "Why did you do that Alice?" I asked.

She was akmost crying. "I still love him Edward I'm sorry. She cried into my arms and I sighed. I was happy to share but was he?

I was in the kitchen with Alice when Edward came in with Tanya. "Look Jasper I want to stop fighting now." He said.

We shook hands and made up. Bella also came in hugging Jasper. "Bella can I have a word?" They walked off.

"What is it Edward?" She wasn't having any of it. "I do love you I am sorry for what I did I was just angry seeing you

with Jasper."

17th March

we had all had a few drinks and so we ended up naked. I was kissing bella and stripping off her clothes while Jasper

and Alice were already on the bed naked. We joined their group I helped make Alice feel good while Jasper also helped make

Bella feel good. When the girls were satisfied we all fell asleep.

18th March

I woke up hungover feeling sick and yucky. The boys were still here and Alice was asleep. I looked down at myself naked

and could see a tiny bump forming. Oh shit. They had a wild night she had sex with both of them and was now pregnant with

who know whos baby. Alice had also woken up hungover. "Alice look." I whispered showing her the small bump that had

formed. Alice looked down at her stomach. "Shit." She also had another bump. We were both in big trouble.

20th March

I was ill in bed again fine yesterday but this morning woke up like i was dying. Edward was with me with Tanya complaining silently

to him. Edward wasn't having any of it and Tanya stormed out again. I had lost a lot of weight and my bump was getting bigger.

I was getting like Bella was and I was terrified so was Edward who had this twice now. Bella however was having a normal pregnancy

she looked great.

28th March

Alice was huge she was almost dead her face was skinny and she was all bones. Jasper hadn't even bothered to be here

for Alice he hadn't helped her at all he was too busy with Bella the perfect pregnancy and less hassle. I kind of wish he had

helped because I was stressed. Alice's body hadn't broken at all she was kind of strong. Later that night though after

what looked like an agonsing birth our daughter was born. Alice held her and ethan in her arms. "We need a dna." She said.

I didn't know if it was going to be mine or Jaspers.

31st March

I was drunk yes and Jake was doing my head in he was constantly whinging on and on so I got him drunk. No wonder Lilly wasn't

around my oldest daughter was with this pathetic excuse of a man and they weren't having my blessings to get married.

As the evening went on he was unwinding more and urm we had sex. Shit Lily was going to kill me.

31st March

I had taken tablets to settle myself but the pain came. I was rocking and moaning as the pain worsened. No one was around

to help me.


	4. Chapter 4

1st April

My twin babies were born I couldn't believe I had two babies and Renesmee had helped me with them Edward was who knows where but I was angry at him leaving me

Alice also had a baby as well. I wondered if he was with her too helping her.

1st April

I was holding the baby Edward also wasn't with me I heard he wasn't with Bella either he had run away from repsonsibilty and he was dead.

3rd April

I was angry and Jake was round looking for Lilly I wasn't in the mood yet he wanted to chat I wanted to drink Edward left me alone all day and now it was getting night.

Jake saw i was upset and hugged me. Then things happened we had sex and eww I was disgusted sat in a room in the dark yuck i didn't even like him.

3rd April almost 4th

Lilly came in yelling and screaming crying. I just held her and hugged her as she told me she was pregnant. I did feel bad but i still don't know why exactly I did it

I mean he kind of pounced me eww.

4th April

I had let the girls sleep in while I made Connor breakfast he was getting bigger now. The babies were still sleeping as Alice came downstairs. We had spoken and she forgave me

I was with Tanya my wife first wife and that was it. Bella though came downstairs grumpy not accepting my reason and being pissy at me. "You left me in agony Edward"

Alice was feeding Ethan. "Bella keep your voice down there are babies in the room." "I hate you sometimes."

"I hate you more." Bella yelled slammed the door and woke all the babies up including her own. She hadn't really paid any attention to her children since she had them.

Alice went and brought them downstairs. "Can I play daddy?" Connor asked. "Of course." He walked off as the door went. Alice had her hands full so I opened it.

"Hi I am tiah Alices sister." She walked in to see Alice. She looked as confused as me. "Of course I am your sister." She seemed very certain and Alice shrugged leaving us

while she changed babies. Tiah sat on the side of the counter watching me. "Wow you are hot." She was smiling at me.

"Well I get told that a lot." She lifted my shirt over my head and the next thing I know we were kissing. Oh shit Alice would be down any moment.

We were naked on the floor as Alice came downstairs made a comment and walked off as I finished with tiah. Tiah got dressed and I hovered in the kitchen. Alice came in

"Good your done do you have to do that in the kitchen its gross." Tiah pulled herself away from me getting dressed. Alice looked hurt but i didn't understand why I mean

we were married but she knew what i was like she even slept with me when i was with Tanya. Tiah ran off upstairs coming back a few minutes later. "I think I'm pregnant." She said.

Alice looked at me before walking out the door. She was gone by the time I reached the door.

"Alice?" I shouted walking around. Tiah had followed me holding her stomach. Urgh.

Tiah ran into a tunnel. "Found her." I ran to where Alice was crying. Tiah was trying to hug

her but she shuffled away. "It isn't true I am not pregnant." Alice didn't react. "Please keep it locked away before this happens for real next time." She shuffled away from Tiah who was over enthusiastic.

she wasn't all that good really but i had to hide it cover it. "You ran away from your children just because you were jealous. What kind of person does that make you?"

I felt her flinch. Ha I had hurt her. She went back home again not talking to either of us while tiah latched onto my arm.

I couldn't belive i had let it happen again, damn stomach and children. We only had one night together

and bam baby.

4th april

eww she was fucking pregnant again yawn. Thank god it isn't mine. I don't want another one ever again

yes i had enough children.

Jasper rang me late. Bella was in hospital. I asked why and she had lost the babies. So nothing serious

then? Jasper hung up on me.

5th April

i had been out drinking so what it was a free country. There was a girl at the side of the road. "Hello."

She looked up obviously drunk. "Hi."

"Why are you at the side of the road." She had taken her shoes off sat on the pavement. "I can't walk

in these shoes, do you live close?"

"I live down the road." She stumbled and i caught her. I carried her back to the house into the spare bedroom.

Everyone was asleep. we well we had sex that night and in the morning i stayed with her. "Ow my head."

she complained. "Here have these." I handed her tablets and water. "So where do you live?" i asked.

"Urm well i brought an apartment around here but i got so drunk i forgot where it was until you came along."

i chuckled. She really was drunk. "You are a lot sexier than i remember." She smiled.

"Oh really?"

"Yes i like you" uh oh this was heading that way. I suppose i could have another fuck buddy i mean

3 and with her...

She got up heading to the bathroom. "Wow I drank a lot." she rushed to the bathroom. Alice came in.

"I heard what you got up to." she said. "WHere is she?"

"In the bathroom." Alice saw flickers of something, Oh shit.

She comes back into the room. "you're pregnant." We both say. She looks down embarrassed and then

angry. "I need to go." She runs out of the house. Alice looks at me angry. "Fuck sake edward."

i had had enough of kids now i needed to just get away from it all all the kids around me it was overwhelming

I went out for a walk and i saw lisa. Shit. "Don't worry edward you don't need to worry about this anymore

i am getting rid of it." She said. She was shaking. "Okay." I said i walked away from her. I didn't

ant her drama and what do i care what she does.

6th april

alice came in. "Edward?"

"hmm?" she sat down with me.

"I had the operation so we don't have anymore children." I looked at her. She was smiling at me.

"Good i don't need anymore."

"you need to sort it out with lisa though and i will come with you."

we walked to lisa's house but she wasn't there. We waited in the rain until she came back.

"Edward go away." She said.

"I will help you with the baby." He said. She turned around crying. Her bump now visible.

"Thank you. Both of you."

18th april

"Youre brother is coming." Alice and i were at home on our own and she announces this like its great

news. I hated my brother. "Well he is coming today."

with that there was a knock on the door.

"Hello brother and hello there." He smiled at alice. "Who is this?"

"My wife." I said. He looked genuinely shocked.

"How did you manage to get her?" we insulted each other and Alice moved us into the living room with

drinks. "You are seriously hot." He bluntly said. he never was shy. Neither was Alice though and when

we explained he wanted in so we all got naked and well you know...

20th april

how could this happen. I woke before anyone and escaped the room collapsing in the bathroom in tears.

How could this happen. Edward had told me about his brother and his irresponsible personality no way

would he want this and how was it possible. I had to hide it from edward. he wouldn't want me. Lilly

my oldest daughter was on the sofa when i came in. "Mum are you okay?" I explained everything to her.

"Let me tell him mum." I shook my head. I didn't want to ruin anything.

20th April

she wasn't here and i was near my brother eww. I got out of bed leaving him snoring and went searching

for Alice. She was on the sofa with Lilly. She tried to hide the fact she was crying. It was obvious and

of course I knew. i searched through her mind nothing but she knew how to control it. "She is pregnant."

I was stunned angry of course. She lied about the operation. "Edward I am so sorry i have no idea how

but it isn't yours it is brandons." I was angry. I walked away leaving her crying. "Get up now."

i dragged brandon out of bed and downstairs. "Tell him what you told me."

she sobbed it out.

20th april

"Edward?" i saw him in the kitchen.

"No i am Brandon his brother." she looked disappointed.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"His girlfriend." She said. Shit my brother had been busy. He was with two really cute girls. I had

to get in on this but maybe not alice i was trying to avoid her. so that was it we all got really drunk

that night with edward and alice urgh and well we messed around as much as i remember. so i was curious

if being pregnant made her not drink but nope but they said it was because they are vampires so they can.

21st april

I didn't want any of this but alice roped me into helping lisa as she got bigger but enough was enough.

she kept on coming around asking about us i mean i didn't know anything about her not like i want to.

now alice was also getting bigger but she was bundling on the clothes to hide it. it was obvious she was

uncomfortable. We sat around the pool i was relaxing and she came out in blankets and tons of clothes

it was a boiling sunny day so she couldn't have been more obvious if she tried. She dipped her feet

in. the atmosphere was tense and awkward.

21st April

I was still upset having found out there is more than one baby i was stuck. I did have my friend Maggie

who came to visit seeing me upset and offered to help. She was going to take care of the babies for me.

i could still be involved and see them but Edward wouldn't leave me. When i told Edward he was so much

more relaxed about it all.

23rd april

i was sat downstairs and brandon came in. He ignored me. I wasn't that hard to miss really. The bump

was growing a lot. I was uncomfortable again. He then started calling me loads of names and being so

nasty. Edward stood there quietly. I ran out of the room well tried to anyway crying hurt and angry.

24th april

i was left to help her because last minute edward backed out and she was having this fucking baby on this aeroplane

with me when she decided to leave. urgh I was pissed off hormonal dealing with my own shit and helping

her give birth. She was unconscious for most of it and i had to put her stupid kid on a life support

machine.

when lisa woke up i told her what happened and she as getting angry. I couldn't deal with this. I was

so angry. She wasn't sorry she was angry at me that her baby needed life support. the plane turned around and we

got off with the baby still on the mobile life support. "I need to go i need to leave edward doesn't

even want his baby."

"I know what that is like." i said.

"I need to go i need to leave."

"You can;t your baby needs this machine." She wasn't listening she walked away with the machine...

24th april

my brother was here we were in the pool alice was avoiding both of us. Brandon was teasing me about

kayla not loving me only him and look who pops in kayla with her blonde hair smiling and pretty much

naked. "Long time no see." i gulped looking away. "Aww don't be like that."

she was kissing me.

24th april

later that day i was with alice. She had told me there was more than one baby and one of them was mine.

"I am so sorry." she said over and over and my guard was coming down and the guilt was showing. "I

have changed my mind." I said finally.

"What?"

"I want our baby." She relaxed as i said this. I think mostly relieved.

"How will i tell maggie?"

"They are still your babies you can decide."

26th april

Maggie came into the room we were signing over rights to brandon's baby. We had the paperwork and

brandon didn't want the baby and edward was there too. I was a wreck just upset all the time so it

was nice he was there.

we were sorting names out we only knew there was 2 so maggie had holly the one that was supposed to be

hers and nathan if it was a boy.

28th april

we were sleeping and she creeped into our room. "Bitch you stole my husband." I was barely awake when

she came in i landed with a huge thud on the floor mouth forced open and i felt something down my throat.

Edward woke up pinning her down. "Get out of our house."

Alice was unconscious on the floor but tanya was heading for connors room i didn't know whether to

help alice or go to connor. I needed someone else with me luckily jasper came in i didn't know their

situation or anything so i left her with him to help connor. Connor was sat up in bed crying. Tanya

was there already leaving out the window. Connor started choking so i made him sick. We needed to

get that out of him i had no idea what it was but i knew it wasn't good. I stayed with connor until jasper

came in. "Alice is okay she was sick." I couldn't believe tanya could do this jealous and angry and

she almost killed her own son. When alice was stable and conscious. "We need to get him out."

"We can use mine and jaspers house." she said. I had to drive as she was still a little stirry from

whatever tanya had given her but for the night we all slept in the same room. The court day was coming up soon

connor would be going into care until we fought for him. No way could tanya win this she had abandoned

him and almost killed him.

30th april

brandon came here to talk to me i don't know if it is because of edward or he finally got some feeling

who knows but he came to say sorry. we spoke about the baby and maybe he can have something to do with

it when it comes i don't know.

Alice was fully recovered from whatever tanya had given her and all babies were fine 3 babies wow. Alice

was enormous as she dressed for court and got ready. i had told her she didn't have to do this i mean

i was putting stress on her and she didn't need it. She seemed okay with it. I was so grateful for this.

"Edward i promise you we will win..

connor came running up to us edward picked him up because i couldn't. We took him home to his proper

home where ethan was waiting to play with him everyone had missed him. The court case had gone

amazingly well tanya not only got no rights but was imprisoned for attempting murder.

later that day we were sat on the sofa with connor who was on my lap. He could barely fit but he was

happy. "Alice i have been talking to my daddy and i was wondering if you wanted to be my mummy?" I burst

into tears connor was confused. "I think that is a yes son." edward reassured him. Connor then went to

bed. "Edward thank you so much i am honoured to be his mum."

"you have been there his whole life and he asked me." i was delighted absolutely. I loved connor as

much as ethan who was my own baby well child now he was growing so quickly. edward and i were happy once again.


	5. Chapter 5

1st may

I was on my own having slight pains watching the tv. I knew it wasn't far off time but Edward wasn't around. Maggie was still coming over all the time since I was

giving her the babies but I was having second thoughts I didn't want to give them away although edward would hate me if i didn't. Brandon would never step up and

edward would leave me and then I would be on my own with 3 babies. It hurt that edward didn't want them and Maggie was taking them she said I can always be around

but it wasn't the same.

2nd May

I knew it was time and yet edward still wasn't here. I had no idea where he was. He didn't have anyone else anymore I mean he hadn't seen bella since she walked out

on him almost a year ago now and well Tanya was locked up so he was only with me.

2nd May

I had gone looking for her yes. When I found her I threw my arms around her. "Jasper I can't believe you came back." She said. I smiled. "I need somewhere to stay."

Basically I was staying with Maria. She had been acting strange around me. We had been getting closer and closer but nothing had happened and then one day

she admitted she still likes me and I was feeling something for her too and it was about time since I split with Alice I was miserable and lonely. The thing was Alice

was due to come round to drop off ava our youngest child so she would see Maria and I hoped she didn't start again. I was sick of arguing with alice she had cheated

and that was it i left.

2nd may

I had Ava ready to give back to Jasper. She had been quiet mostly in her room. I guess the divorce was affecting the kids badly and I didn't know how to tackle it

as well as almost giving birth I didn't need all this shit and I didn't really want to see Jasper either. Anyway I pulled up at the address he had given and he

was already waiting at the door. "Hi." that was basically our talking it was just intense and awkward. I could hear another woman in the house I already knew who

it was he didn't have to tell me and I think he knew that. "Here is Ava's night things." I said. Ava got out of the car and ran into Jaspers arms. This is the first

time I had seen her happy. I already knew he had told her stuff about me nasty stuff to get the kids on his side and that is why ava avoided me. Jasper was a nasty

piece of work and now he had gone back to his nasty piece of work ex. "Bye ava" ava ignored me and I started walking away.

"I don't think ava should see you for a while." Jasper started saying. I turned around almost raging.

"You can't stop her seeing me she is our daughter."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you cheated."

"Jasper I told you why I did it you started being cold to me you ignored me and you weren't there for me."

"Because I never got over Maria."

That was it i walked away feeling dripping down my leg and the worse pain ever.

4th May

I had the babies all on my own. Maggie didn't even get there on time and Jasper had changed his tone slightly putting ava inside and staying with me for a while.

so now I was alone with 3 babies and no man jasper eventually left me and I made my way home. I didn't want to give the babies up. Maggie would be expecting me to

soon. Brandon as well.

4th May

I had to come home at some point it wasn't exactly fair that Alice was on her own and I helped get her pregnant along with my brother so we had some responsibility.

Alice was sat on her own. "Did she take them?" She nodded. I sat with her. "I am sorry Alice." She shrugged. I knew she wasn't happy and I felt slightly bad. Brandon

wouldn't stick around for his son but maybe I should have. Maggie then came downstairs with them. "Hi Edward." She said. "Alice." Alice ignored her. "Ali what's wrong?"

Alice ignored her. Maggie brought the babies in. "I can't do this." She walked away leaving them. Alice was still pissy but she took the babies out their carriages.

"I couldn't do it Edward they are our babies." She was crying on me and I just held her. "I know my bastard brother better step up. I was going to make him If i had

to he does too. So I went to find him and dragged himside in front of the baby. "Ew." He responded. Alice and I kicked the shit out of him until he agreed to have

him.

7th May

I was so drunk damn I had drunk so much with my brother gone with the baby and me and Alice finally getting back to normal we had celebrated and I noticed that Esme

was at the beach, She was swimming around in a sexy bikini. "Hi Edward." She smiled at me. "Hi can I join you?" She nodded and we just swam around until she nestled

up to me. It didn't feel weird and beleive me I was off my face we sort of kissed and then urm fucked. Damn I was in trouble. Alice then came by and she was slightly

drunk too and we hung out. Esme disappeared when alice arrived and she wasn't mad at me.

12th may

wow our son was out of control. Ethan was now 2 and it was obvious he was troubled. He was exactly like edward not caring and a complete ass. He was only 2. "Eat your

breakfast." Edward was trying to give him some chocolate cereal and Ethan poured it over his head dancing and swearing. He had seen too much at his age and it had

affected him. Even lilly who came by was shocked at ethan but he was only little he didn't really know and edward laughing at him isn't going to stop him.

today I was going under the knife again but this time carlisle performed the operation I wasn't going to have anymore not like I needed to me and edward had made

an entire football team we were done with kids and babies now well after they had grown up anyway.

15th May

She had come back this time with a baby. Shit she was pregnant and she was claiming it was mine. "I don't think so." Alice was pulling her away from me. "Go and bother

my brother." I said. Brandon had come back so she had gone to him but he ran off saying he has his responsibility. Kayla was going to be alone but no one cared about

her. She had come back again. "Edward remember that night in the pool?" She smirked. Oh shit. "But it can't be I never." Alice was pissed at me damn it why did she

have to bring that up. "Edward we can be a happy family again come on." She had pulled me up to her own house. I had to spend time with her and I wasn't happy. I

wanted to be with alice and ethan and connor. I waited for her to leave and I escaped. I got back to Alice. We ended up fucking and then kayla came back dragging me

home. Alice wasn't happy about any of this she was being really angry with me. "I am sorry Alice."

17th May

Damn she had won me over but I didn't know how to tell her and finalise it. I think my whore days were over I wasn't sure I needed sometime to get away.

26th May

Edward had disappeared for days again not telling me where he was. I was upset as we had babies to take care of.

27th May

i found him. "Hi edward." He shuffled up for me. "Hey." the mood was silent and I didn't understand why. "Edward what's going on?" I asked. He turned to me taking a

deep unnecessary breath. "Alice I have fallen for you and I don't know how to admit it." The mood was still. I smiled. "I lvoe you too and I can't believe this is

finally happening. No more exes or brothers or cheating." That night he had proposed to me and we planned the wedding.

30th May

I was nervous I was absolutely nervous. I had done my hair and make up and now it was time to get dressed. My ballgown wedding dress hung on the door waiting for me.

Lily helped me into it. I looked at myself and the strapless floorlength satin dress shone in the light it looked amazing. We had invited everyone to our wedding

all of the family the kids were coming ethan was with me but edward had connor we made our way to the venue a huge castle this time with an enormous drive.

Everyone sat waiting for the ceremony to start. I arrived with lilly and was standing waiting to walk down the aisle. I walked and walked but I couldn't see edward.

I was stood at the alter waiting for him but he didn't turn up. Guests started leaving as it got later and later and edward still hadn't turned up. He had stood me

up. Heart broken wasn't the word.

epilogue

I pulled up at the restaurant with my teenage son Ethan. Ethan walked in already and I followed ordering us both drinks and food and sitting down. The doors swung

open and a guy and a teenager walked in. I recognised them immediately and so did etham. "Dad?" Edward obviously heard him because he looked our way and made his

way over. "Hey guys how are you both?" Connor took a seat opposite and so did edward. The atmosphere was tense and awkward but it was nice ethan hadn't seen them

for such a long time. We spent some time talking and in walked Kayla.

I couldn't beleive she was just here with Ethan I felt so bad leaving them and I don't remember completely what happened but I lost her and then Kayla found me and

we sort of got back together ever since. "Hi edward everyone." She sat down next to me. I could see alice wriggle around awkwardly. "Ethan we had better get going."

She made her excuses and left with ethan. I didn't want them to go at least without knowing where they lvied or their numbers. Kayla was hooked around my arm and

connor was eyeing me pissed off. "Go after her dad don't do this again." Kayla tightened her grip on me. "No he has me he doesn't need anyone else. The car started

up outside and connor was getting angry. "Dad go after her now." Connor unhooked Kayla from me punching me in the nose and making me see sense. I rushed outside and

stood in front of the nearly moving car. Alice quickly turned the engine off. "Edward what are you doing?"

"I can't let you leave again." I said. I quickly got to the car. Ethan and connor hi fived. "edward it was you that let me go you didn't turn up to our wedding. I was

waiting and everyone was watching me you don't understand how humiliating it was for me."

"I am so sorry for that I really am."

the rest of the day they spent getting to know each other again while slowly moving in and getting back on track.


End file.
